


The Adventures of A Young Time Lord

by be_brave



Series: Young Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, France - Freeform, Love, Multi, young doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_brave/pseuds/be_brave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's past.<br/>This will be an ongoing story of the doctor's life as a child/ teen/ young adult.<br/>Ratings may change.<br/>the following 'books' will be longer than this one, this is just the prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of A Young Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just the prologue. It's very short, I know! Sorry! The next one will be longer!

Book 1  
The Very Beginning

The Doctor was born at 12:00 exactly, right in between the 163rd and 164th day of the year. His parents brought him to their modest home, built on a hillside, and that is where his life began. He had a name, a real name, but what it was I cannot say.  
His mother was what we would call a housewife. She spent her days looking after her children, of which she had three. Unlike the Doctor’s father, she was human. How a human ended up on the planet, I do not know. His father travelled a lot, and no one knew where or why. He always returned with enough money to put food on the table, and that’s all his mother cared about.  
The Doctor spent his first five years of life either in his nursery playing with rontgen, or on the hillside with his elder brother. That year, his mother announced that she was to have another baby. This time, it was a girl. That was the end of playing on the hillside with his brother.  
His brother was sent away soon after his sister was born. Where he was sent, I can’t say. In all likeliness, he was sent to be trained into the army; a popular choice among parents with too many children to provide for.  
The night his brother was sent away, the Doctor sat on the grassy hillside with his father, watching meteors fall. It was the last time he saw his father; he left that night and didn’t return.  
For three years, the Doctor kept himself company as his mother fawned over her baby girl and mourned for his father and brother. He would sometimes talk with an old man who lived not in a house, but under the moons and the stars; a hermit was his only friend.  
On his eighth birthday, a man came to the house. A man nobody recognized. He was very tall and thin, he looked wise. The Doctor’s mother sent him to his room while she and the man talked. What seemed like hours later, his mother entered his room and packed his clothes in a bag.  
“What are you doing, mother?” he asked. She didn’t even turn to look at him, she continued packing.  
“Mother, where are we going?” he said, louder this time.  
“We are not going anywhere. You are going to a school. It is about time you were sent to get an education. That man is going to take you to a place called The Time Lord Academy.” She replied. Her voice held no emotions. She lead him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the man was waiting. The Doctor took his bag from her, and without another word, followed the man out the door and onto his ship. He would never see his mother or sister again.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think! and also, if you know more about the Doctor Who series than I do, and there are some inaccuracies that you catch, please inform me!


End file.
